Champusculo
by sephirlizz
Summary: no tiene nada que ver con la pelicula solo un momento de osio, lo escribio una amiga... y yo le estoy haciendo el favor de publicarlo  ella queria ver como era recibida esta historia en la web pasen y lean!.


Capitulo primero

Era un día normal en forks con lluvia muy fuerte, tenía pensado irme en mi monovolumen al instituto pero anoche nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde con Lissie y Antonella, como era muy tarde Lis se quedo a dormir porque vivía muy lejos, así que no tuve otra alternativa que contarle todo sobre mi relación con Edward, aunque igual omití algunas cosas importantes, como que era un vampiro, no dormía, no comía , por ultimo que una parte de él quería beber mi sangre y que tenía mas de chorrosientos años, le explique que me iba a ver todas las noches, estaba muy extrañada, no lo podía creer y me miraba totalmente desconcertada...

Esa mañana…

Bella (llamo Lis ya que se había quedado pensando en lo de anoche).

Ah, disculpa ¿quieres desayuno?

Bueno… ¿se fue Edward?

Si, y nos va a pasar a buscar junto con Emmett... - en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que Lis no hiciera ninguna pregunta y que los chicos no vinieran en el jeep de Emmett ya que no sabría explicarle por que tendríamos que usar arneses

¡Que!, no puede ser ¿el hermano de Edward?

Si – dije totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Estas segura que va a venir con Emmett?, ¿Tú crees que podremos invitar a los cullen a la playa?

- No lo se... - subí las escaleras estire la cama y entre el cajón del colchón (son de esas especie cama nido) tome los bolsos y baje las escaleras corriendo, Lis estaba esperándome para tomar desayuno, me miraba con desconfianza... ¿me pregunto si a Lis le gustara Emmett o serán los nervios de conocerlo?

- Aun no has desayunando ¿acaso te asusta que venga Emmett Cullen que estas tan nerviosa?

- No, si me asusta es porque nunca he hablado con ninguno de los ellos.

- ¿Jamás? y eso que tu has crecido aquí...

Aun que jamás vi a Lis ni a Ann… pero podrían haber hecho el intento de conocerlos, en ese momento sentí un ruido en el jardín y a los 5 segundos después sentí la puerta, le pedí a Lis que abriera mientras yo desayunaba deprisa

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?

- ¿En que viniste?

- En el volvo ¿Por qué?

- No por nada - me sentí muy relajada ya que a si me ahorraba tiempo y no tenia que explicarle nada a Lis.

- Apúrate estamos atrasados.

- No te preocupes Lissie el instituto no esta muy lejos - le dijo Emmett

Me alcance a dar cuenta de la cara de Lis cuando Emmett la tranquilizo y la saludo, Lis se veía muy nerviosa, entonces comprendí que le gustaba hace mucho tiempo, ahora creo que se por que no comió... yo ya había terminado de desayunar cuando Emmett dijo vamos y Lis con la cabeza agacha asintió agarro su bolso y camino detrás de él.

- Edward ¿Por qué no viniste en el jeep?

- Por que tendríamos que darle muchas explicaciones a Lis.

- ¿Y porque viniste con Emmett?

- Por que Emmett me dijo que quería ser amigo de Lis y no quería estar solo, y ya que yo había roto la barrera de los vampiros y los humanos… no se hasta que punto quiere estar con tu amiga (Edward sonaba como si hablara mecánicamente) por supuesto no debes contarle a Lis ya que arruinarías la historia y puede ser que él solo quiera una amistad o no se, no quiero pensar en eso... Edward hizo una pausa mientras yo lo miraba hipnotizada y surgió la primera pregunta

- ¿Pero Alice y Jasper?

- Se fueron en el BMW de Esme al instituto, ya vamos que no quiero que Lis o Emmett se sientan presionados.

Mientras íbamos camino al instituto Emmett y Lis iban conversando sobre el trabajo de lenguas, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero todavía no llegaba al punto de que se le cayeran las cosas, cuando llegamos al instituto aun no habían llegado todos los alumnos y cuando estábamos estacionándonos me di cuenta que estaba el BMW rojo descapotable de Esme del cual Edward me había hablado, Lis me miraba por el espejo retrovisor lateral derecho.

Edward me abrió la puerta para bajar y Emmett se bajo muy rápido le dio la mano a Lis para que bajara con cuidado, aunque cuando salimos de casa llovía muy fuerte al llegar al instituto no llovía, Lis se paro al lado mío para seguir a lenguas, cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento vi a Alice con Jasper en el comedor y un poco mas allá se veía Ann.

- Lis, allá esta Ann vamos.

Edward nos acompaño junto con Emmett, cuando entramos en el comedor Alice se paro mucho mas rápido que Ann para saludarnos (ya que ella estaba un poco mas al fondo) salude a Alice con beso en la mejilla ella tenía la mejilla muy helada parecía hielo...

Hola Jasper - dije

Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?

Bien, voy a ver a Ann para que vea el trabajo, le entregue la mochila a Edward y saque el trabajo, camine rápido hacia la mesa de Ann, ella estaba desarrollando la tarea de lenguaje, la cual yo había hecho esos días cuando comenzó todo con Edward para poder mantener la cabeza ocupada y no pensar en nada que me pudiera estresar.

Hola Ann.

Hola (me contesto pero aun tenia la cabeza metida en los cuadernos)

Si quieres yo te presto la tarea...

¿En serio?

Si, ¿Quieres revisar el trabajo de lenguas?

No, confió en que ustedes no se van a equivocar.

Gracias… ¿vamos donde los Cullen?

¿Donde?

Donde los cullen

¿Por que tendríamos que dirigirnos donde ellos?

Por que allá esta Lis junto con Emmett...

¡¿Que? (se giro y miro hacia donde estaba Lis conversando)

Eso, ¿Vamos?

Ann estaba totalmente desconcertada miraba a su alrededor como si alguien la fuera a morder (cosa que no seria muy raro) cuando llegamos al lado de los cullen Ann los saludo extrañada cada uno de ellos se presentó muy cordial.

Apropósito vamos a clases - dijo Lis, Alice miro a Ann que estaba muy callada y no le decía nada a Lis (que era muy raro ya que ellas siempre hablan de sus cosas)

¿Qué clase te toca Edward? - pregunte

Historia... me contesto con desanimo (estábamos muy cerca uno del otro)

Nos vemos al rato en Biología, ¿OK?

Bueno, te quiero cuídate ¿si?

No te preocupes no creo que me pase algo mientras voy a clases - me despedí con un beso, Edward junto con sus hermanos fuero al otro pasillo a clases...

Continuara...


End file.
